TwistedMaelstrom
by KrimsonFury2
Summary: Naruto thought he knew the violence and horrors he had to face in his career as a ninja. How wrong he was when battling Sasuke at The Valley Of The End, their attacks clashed and Naruto ends in the world of Twisted Metal Black. Along with a girl he had met named Raven, both will need to survive in order to win the contest and get their wish granted. NarutoxRaven.


**Twisted Maelstrom**

**Author's Note: Hello, This is KrimsonFury2 and here is a new story, only this time it involves Naruto and one of my favorite game series growing up, Twisted Metal. Now the story will take place after Naruto and Sasuke fought at The Valley Of The End and when the clash happens, Naruto gets transported to Midtown of the Twisted Metal Black Universe and I'm going to try to make this story dark in a sense and ages are at 16-17 instead of 13 or 14. Now here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Twisted Metal.**

**Chapter 1: Learning The Contest and Finding A Car**

17-Year Old Uzumaki Naruto knew he was no longer in the Elemental Nations the moment he drop to the ground in a alley from the sky and did not recognize anything of the city he was in. Hours ago, he was fighting his former best friend Uchiha Sasuke at The Valley Of The End in order to bring the missing nin back to Konoha as his promise to Sakura, but Sasuke was not giving up nor was he willing to go back and even told Naruto that he doesn't think of him as a friend anymore, not even a brother and didn't care about Sakura, Team 7, or Konoha.

Naruto was shocked at the words and it crushed him that his friend would say that to him and now he knew right there Sasuke was a lost cause and no longer was the Sasuke he knew back when they were thirteen. Making the ultimate decision that he knew would break his promise to Sakura and hurt her the most, he decide that Sasuke needed to die and he was the one that would deliver the killing blow.

They continued their fight to the death as Sasuke gather the power of the Curse Mark while Naruto had to rely on Kyuubi's charka and prepared for their final attacks. "Sasuke, I wished it didn't come to this, but you left me no choice!" Naruto shouted with tears in his eyes as he really didn't want to kill his friend, but there was nothing he can do now.

"Dobe, you know you can't kill me. You don't have it in your heart to do it!" Sasuke yelled back. Both teenagers started to charged for their respective attack, the Rasengan for Naruto and the Chidori for Sasuke.

**"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted as he leapt towards Naruto with his Chidori.**

**"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted when he leapt at Sasuke for the clash between both jutsus.**

As the attacks clashed against each other trying to gain dominance, a big flash of light came so brightly that both shinobi closed their eyes and then Sasuke opened his eyes to see that Naruto was gone, nowhere to be seen. He raised a eyebrow and actually wonder where his former teammate was before leaving heading to Otogakure towards Oroichimaru. Soon Kakashi and his summon, Pakkun arrived, but was too late. "I failed again and I don't see Naruto either. Tsunade is not going to be happy about this, I can only pray to Kami that Naruto is alright." Kakashi said to his dog summon Pakkun, who nodded his head. Unknown to Sasuke and Kakashi, when the big flash of light came, Naruto got sucked into it and transported to another world.

Now we see our blond hero wandering around the city as cars pass by and that he now knew was called Midtown. 'This is not good, not only am I not in the Elemental Nations, but I don't know a way for me to return home.' Naruto thought. "**In all my years I have never experience quite something like this ever and I don't know a way either, but there has to be someway.' Kurama told his vessal. **"Kyuubi?" Naruto said outloud. **"Yeah kit it's me, but just think on what your about to say, it's easier and it seems we are in a really tough situation. The Kyuubi responded.**

Naruto continued to walk on the sidewalk for another hour thinking of ways to get home until he step on a piece of paper on what appear to be a flyer. he pick it and started to read it:

_"Hello! My name is Calypso and I am the creator of the contest, Twisted Metal. If you win my contest, I'll grant any wish you desire to your heart's consent, but there is a catch. You must have a car, no need for a license as this is a battle to the death as you face other drivers who want a wish just as bad as you do. If you can't find a car, no need to panic, go to the local junkyard where you can find a car to fix up and the workers there will add the weapons onto your first stage will start at my Arena in three days. Good luck driver and welcome to Twisted Metal!"_

'This might answer our problems Kyuubi, but I need to learn how to drive.' Naruto thought. **'You have a good point Kit, let's go to the junkyard, and we might find a book on driving and this car.' Kurama said. **Naruto nodded and Kyuubi had to channel chakra into Naruto's brain so that his vessal can speak and understand English. After asking a few locals, he found the junkyard and his first impression was not good. "This is going to be difficult finding something that's going to work because the cars look like shit." Naruto spoke. He walk around and so far, he has seen beaten up cars or cars that were too rusty to work as they look like they have not seen the light of day in a long time.

Naruto started to lose hope until Kyuubi, who was looking through his vessel's eyes saw a vehicle that look decent. **"Kit, I found one! Look to the right and its under a pile of trash. It looks good enough." The Biju said. **Naruto did what the fox told him and came to a slighty rusty red car and was a two door that seem to have a hunchback. The car seems to be built for speed, something Naruto didn't mind. **(AN: The car is the Toyota Trueno AE86 from the anime/manga Initial D.) **Naruto pushed the trash out the way and open the door to the vehicle to what it looked like.

Inside the car, was two car seats and on the right side was the steering wheel and he had to guess that this was once used for street racing only, it had what appear to be a stick in the center as well as a compartment. He open it and saw to his surprise, a book on driving and a manuel on the car itself. He got out the car and closed the door and had a idea before taking the car to the workers to start on modifying his new car. He found some spray paint bottles on the ground and started spray the car with different colors. After a few hours, Naruto was done and the Kyuubi couldn't help, but smirked and chuckled at what his vessel did. The car now looked just like The Nine-Tailed Fox himself. On top of the roof had the number nine in black, the back of the trunk had the nine tails, the side doors had the eyes of the fox, and on the hood had the face of the Kyuubi with a vicious smile showing his razor sharp teeth.

**"Hehehe, that's one way of showing fear to the other competitors, but remember kit, this is to the death much like the shinobi world, but we don't know what these people are capable of." Kurama spoke in a serious tone. **He cared for Naruto and with this contest being far dangerous than anything the ninja has face before, he was worried for his vessal, especially with Naruto not knowing how to drive.

"I know Fox and I gotta learn in three days to drive this thing, besides the Snow mission we had when there was that train, I've never driven a car in my life and there's no telling what the other drivers have as weapons, that disburbs me the most." Naruto said solemnly.

Kurama seem to nod at that and knew Naruto was nervous about this, especially if this Calypso person is going to give a winner a wish, but the Biju had a feeling that this guy won't be trustworthy so he'll have to make sure his vessal is safe and keep a keen eye on the creator of this contest.

**"Listen well Naruto, I know your nervous, but we need to get back home to our dimension, but the only way your going to win this contest is take out the other drivers and yes, I know you don't like killing people, but you don't have a choice. There are no teammates, no senseis, and no allies with you, just you and me Naruto. By the way, if we don't make it, I want you to know that my real name is Kurama" Kurama spoke. **

Naruto was shocked that the fox, who is known to be malevolent and evil told him his actual name and gave him the confidence for this deadly contest. Also he knew Kurama was right about killing the other drivers and right now he was going through the manuel on driving a car and had a clone reading about the car itself. It describe the car being a manuel and having something call 'gears' and had to use the stick to shift the gears in order to drive. **(AN: I'm not a car specialist, but I do like watching Initial D and how they drift going down the mountain.) **

Naruto was getting the concept of driving as he was driving after finding the keys under the seat and then started praciticing around the junkyard, shifting the gears, and making power drifts in case he get in a tight squeeze and has to escape from the other drivers.

After finishing practicing and decide to drive more later, he went to take the car to the workers and have them work on the car; adding the weapons and modifying with it too. He went to walk around the junkyard some more out of boredom as he didn't have anywhere to go and nothing to do, but then saw someone he didn't recognize. It was a girl and she seem around his age with black hair, black eyes, pale skin with red lipstick with a beauty mark. She was wearing a necklace, and wore a black longsleeve dress with combat boots. She was leaning by a car that turn out to be a light purple hearse with a skeleton on the front of the car and had machine guns strapped to each side of the car and she seemed to be in deep thought. **(AN: For those that don't know who it is, it's Raven and she is the driver of Shadow in TMB.)**

**"She must be one of the drivers participating and does not look too bad kit hehe, far better than the pink haired one. I say bag her and make her your mate." Kurama said in a smirk. **Naruto was caught off by what his tenant had to say as he tripped himself and had to catch himself from falling. 'What! Are you crazy Kurama?! she's one of the drivers and you think I should be her boyfriend and also I like Sakura-chan!' Naruto said in his mind.

Kurama just sighed and shook his head at his vessal for being so simple minded and not seeing the big picture. **"Naruto, you have a opportunity to talk to this vixen and not to mention, your pink haired teammate likes that Uchiha fucker and has not shown any feelings for you besides physical violence with her fists and mostly seeing you like a brother. I'm just saying it won't hurt to try kit." Kurama responded.**

While Kurama and Naruto was talking, 17-year old Raven was thinking about her best friend Kelly and how she hoped to fulfill her best friends dying wish. She really missed Kelly a lot and felt depress about it, then she felt someone near and didn't recognize the kid at all. He looked to be her age and wearing what appear to be a black and orange tracksuit with black pants that had a pouche strapped to it, a black headband with a symbol of a leaf, opened toed sandals, a necklace with a green crystal, spiky blond hair, sapphire blue eyes that was bright like the afternoon sky, and 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks and she won't lie, she thought he looked pretty cute.

'I wonder who he is and why he is making weird faces.' Raven thought with a raised eyebrow seeing Naruto's facial expressions.

**"Kit, look alive because she's looking at you, here is your chance." Kurama said cutting the connection. **Naruto then saw Raven looking at him like he was crazy and he had to scratch his head in embrassment. "Sorry, I must look stupid at the moment, by the way, the name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said. "It's fine, it was funny seeing you making all of those faces like you was talking to an imaginary friend. My name is Raven." Raven said. Naruto wanted to kick himself for looking like a idiot in front of the girl while Kurama was laughing in Naruto's mind.

"Nice to meet you Raven, so my guess is your entering the contest?" Naruto asked. She nodded and explained one of the reasons why she was entering the tournament as well as told the ninja her background. Naruto was sadden to hear that Raven's bestfriend, Kelly, died all because of two guys drop her friend in the water and could understand she wanted vengence on the two assholes for what they did. He then told her his reason and the fact he was from a different dimension and basically his whole life story in Konoha.

"So your actually a ninja from another world and have a giant fox demon inside of you?" Raven asked. Naruto nodded as it wasn't one of the easiest topics to talk about. "Do have problem about that?" Naruto asked her. Raven looked at him for a moment and shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care if the boy had a ancient beast in his stomach. "Not really no, when it comes to stuff like that, I'm usually interested in it and it doesn't bother me at all." Raven responded. Naruto was surprise by that answer and asked her why she was interested in things that involved demons, gods, etc. and Raven told him that her and Kelly would use teret cards and was also gothic as well.

Naruto seem to get to like her more as they continued to talk while his car was getting finished, but then one topic came up and made them look each other with concern expressions. "I'll be honest Naruto, your a very nice person and has been the first person since Kelly to truly understand me, but with us being in this contest and have to kill each other, I don't know what to do." Raven said sadly.

Naruto was concerned about the girl and knew she was right. 'Kurama, do you have any ideas in this situation?' Naruto asked the Fox. Kurama rubbed his chin in thought and then something came up. **"How about we seal her vehicle since she cares about it when it came from her friends funeral and have her partner with you. I'm sure Calypso won't notice a thing." Kurama suggested. **

Naruto seemed to think about it and knew it made sense and explained to Raven the idea and she agreed as she didn't want to part with the hearse and Naruto got a large scroll out from where Raven didn't know, put it under the hearse, and then sealed the vehicle into the scroll. Raven was wide-eyed at the display at never seeing something like this before. "Wow that was amazing, so what else you can do Naruto?" Raven asked.

Naruto had a smirk on his face and then did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and two clones appeared by his side. Raven was gaping like a fish at seeing two copies of Naruto right beside him and then the clones went poof. "I'm not even going to ask anymore." Raven said with a sigh. Naruto laughed at her reaction while she blushed and smack at Naruto's arm. "Hey kid! Your car is ready!" One of the workers yelled out. Naruto and Raven turn around and see the car in front of them. Now the car had a mounted machine inside the left side front window** (AN: Think Roadkill's mounted gun in TMB, but on the left side.)**, the front bumper had 4 small spikes, and three missiles of different colors sat on top of the car. The windows had been replace with armor with the right front window having a rectangle opening so Naruto could see when driving. Naruto and Raven walked around the car looking it over and Naruto was satisified with the way it looks.

"Alright kid, I'm going to tell you about the mechanics of your car and as well as your special, which are those rockets mounted on top of the roof. First, your car is mainly for high speed and good control, but your armor is low due to its size, so you'll have to be careful when facing tougher opponents that are bigger than you. And second, the missiles are called Serpent Missiles and they used to be for one of the vehicles that competed years ago, but now you'll see him later if you make it far enough, but that's besides the point. The Serpent Missiles are very powerful when they hit the other cars so you may have low armor, but you have an edge when it comes to avoiding other cars your speed and control will help you and those missiles packs major damage. Also, the car comes with the usual things that the other vehicles have, the mounted machine gun, which will overheat if you use it for too long, turbo for that extra boost in speed, and other things that'll help you in this contest. Good luck kid, your going to need it and also name your car." The worker explained and left.

Naruto looked at his car and got inside the driver's seat. He wanted to get the feel of the car and look at the buttons on the front side and showed the fire, homing, and power missiles amongst other weapons that will help him win this contest that'll test him and this will be tougher than the Chunin Exams and all the missions he's been on in his shinobi career. Then Raven got into the passenger seat with him and look at Naruto wondering what he's thinking about. "You ok Naruto?" Raven asked. Naruto looked at her and signed. "Just the fact that this contest can end us in three days, but Kurama told me he'll be there with me until the very end and I will win by any means necessary." Naruto said. Raven stared at the blond for sometime and was admired by Naruto's conviction and determination to win and find a way back to his world and she also begin to think that maybe going with him back to his dimension would be a good idea considering she doesn't have much in this world since her parents didn't care for her and her best friend was gone, but thought Kelly would want her to go with Naruto.

"Raven, do you know any places that we can stay at until the contest starts?" Naruto asked. She nodded and told him that she was staying at a cheap motel around downtown and told him the directions to the place. Naruto turned the key and the car came to life and both teens drove out of the junkyard towards the motel and Naruto was going to summon Gamakichi to let Tsunade know he was fine as soon as he got settle inside.

They got on the highway and Naruto started thinking of the fight between him and Sasuke as he drove. It somewhat made him feel angry that he didn't finish his former best friend, but at the same time he knew he was going to eventually deliver the news to Sakura about what their former teammate had to say.

He was not looking forward to that conversation.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as Raven told him that they arrived at the motel and he pulled into the parking lot. They both got out the car and went into Raven's room to discuss the competition and Naruto gotta summon Gamakichi about what happen after the fight. Raven sat on the bed and put a cigarette in her mouth and light it while Naruto went through the hand signs and slammed his palm onto the ground and white smoke developed the room. "Dammit Naruto! Warn me next time so I can open the window!" Raven yelled. Naruto looked at Raven scratching the back of his head sheepish forgetting that she was in the room. "Sorry Raven, had to summon my friend Gamakichi to pass a message for me to the leader of my village." Naruto explained. The smoke clear and Gamakichi looked around and noticed Naruto and a girl he never met before. "Naruto! Thank Kami! I'm glad your alive, everyone has been worried and freaking out at the village thinking you died at The Valley Of The End." Gamakichi explained which shocked Naruto and Raven as she remembered Naruto explained to her what happened to him.

"Well let everyone know that I'm alive and currently stuck in this world and competing in a tournament. Also, Gamakichi meet my friend, Raven. Raven, this is one of my summons Gamakichi." Naruto told the yound toad and Raven, who still had the cigarette in her mouth was competely surprised at seeing a talking animal. "Yo, do you got any candy?" Gamakichi asked the girl, who looked in the drawers and saw a bag of cherry candy and gave it to the toad. "Thanks, so Naruto what kind of tournament are you in and do you want me to tell Tsunade and Jiraiya about it?" Gamakichi asked. Naruto then had a serious look on his face and handed the flyer that was in his pocket to his summon and the toad read the flyer and grew pale reading the details and also to Naruto's surprise, Raven had files on the other competitors and gave them to Naruto to read over and Naruto's face grew grimmer the more he read about them before handing the files to Gamakichi to give to The Hokage to read over who Naruto and Raven has to fight in the tournament.

"I'll be sure to give all of this to Tsunade and Jiraiya, but please be careful and good luck to the both of you, I hope you win." Gamakichi said in a serious voice. Naruto and Raven nodded at the toad and Gamakichi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Both the teens looked at each and decided that it was time to go to bed, but the problem was that there was only one bed in the room. "I'll sleep on the chair while you take the bed Raven-chan." Naruto said, but she was not going have any of it and told him they were going share the bed. Despite his protests, Naruto finally relented and went to bed on the right side while Raven was on the left side. "Tomorrow we're getting you some new clothes Naruto because no one is going to take you seriously, especially the other competitors and don't argue about it." Raven said with a tone that meant she wasn't taking no for an answer and all Naruto could do was nod his head with anime tears coming down his face.

**Author's Note: Finally finished the chapter and it's been a very long time since I've updated anything with my laptop constantly erasing my progress so for the moment I'm putting this up since I was working on this story on the side while concentrating on Drunken Maelstrom. Hope everyone is doing good in their lives. Enjoy your day or night. KF2 out.**


End file.
